


Rare, Relentless Grace

by jesterlady



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M, Fix-It, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Veronica confronts Logan and he confesses to her about the Mexico fire she tries not to treat Logan worse than she does the other people in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare, Relentless Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VM. A lot of lines are from the show. The title is from a song by Derek Webb.

“You know, it's because of the look on your face right now that I didn't want to tell you. I did what nine out of ten guys in my situation would have done. I ran.”

Veronica stared at Logan for what seemed like an eternity. Her thoughts were racing.

_You know, a curious memory is surging through my brain at this particular moment. I seem to remember someone else I love doing something stupid like that. When was that? Oh yeah. Senior Year. I’d just discovered Wallace’s real reason for coming back to Neptune. What did he say again?_

**“But I couldn't just let it go. I couldn't go to practice and just pretend it hadn't happened. So I thought if I came back here, I could just...forget about it.”**

**“You know, you coulda told me.”**

**”No I couldn't.”**

**“Why?”**

**“Because you would've stayed. You'd've done the right thing. I'm embarrassed I didn't.”**

_So, having utterly forgiven Wallace and helped him not go to prison, what do I do in this situation with Logan? True, Wallace’s actions weren’t nearly so personally repugnant to me and he had been genuinely ashamed. But, looking at Logan’s face right now…the words utter agony come to mind. Maybe he’s right, maybe I should just trust him not to tell me things that will hurt me. Somehow I don’t think I’m ready for that just yet. But I must still beg the question, how am I supposed to respond to what he just told me? Wallace and Logan are different and they were taught different things. Right is still right, but Logan did just risk our relationship because he wanted to do the right thing by Mercer. If I didn’t love him this problem would become cake in two seconds. But I do._

“Veronica, the wheels in your head are spinning so fast they’re going to fall out. Just press the trigger already.” Logan stood like a man on trial waiting for the best thing in his life to leave him.

“I forgive you,” she said finally.

Logan stared at her, obviously nonplussed.

“Excuse me? Why?”

“And you’re starting to make me wonder.” Veronica sat down on the bed and patted the place next to her. He sat down beside her, making sure he didn’t touch her and didn’t even look in her direction. “I can’t love people in slices,” she said in a half hearted attempt at a joke.

“Is quoting Sean Connery really supposed to help me figure it out?” Logan asked wearily.

“I know who you are, Logan. I know you make mistakes, but you were willing to take the rap for it just now. I love you and I will take the good with the bad. I know you do the same for me,” she said as sincerely as she knew how.

He finally turned to look at her, the relief evident in his eyes.

“So, you forgive me? We’re okay? This can turn into a booty call?”

“See, it’s your mouth, that’s what gets you into all this trouble.” Veronica slid over and deposited herself onto his lap. “I don’t know if this will be your night booty call wise, but for having a loving girlfriend you can gaze at across the bed, that might be more of an option.”

Logan’s grip tightened around her waist and Veronica could feel the tension start to drain from his body.

“You scared me so much,” he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. “I guess I deserved it.”

“I’m sorry for blackmailing you.” She placed a kiss on his cheek. “Your overprotective streak tends to clash with my detective obstinacy.”

“It’s a raw deal for you, I know,” he chuckled somewhat bitterly. “This bad boy is drawn to the light, but that does mean the light has to put up with him.”

“The light is just dying to,” she promised. “Now, I’m going to go brush my teeth and change into something that doesn’t scream ‘I’m confronting my boyfriend,’ and then it’s just you and me.” 

She dipped her head and caught his lips were hers and it was most definitely longer than she thought before she accomplished those two tasks.


End file.
